Kitten Kaboodles
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: a drabble series based on my story Cat Connections! various pairings and various ratings.
1. The Art Show

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"…Do I _really_ have to?"

"_Rin!_" Makoto cried in exasperation, "Haru is our friend, and he worked really hard on this portfolio! We're going to his art show! _Please_ just put on the nice clothes!"

"Uuuuuugh," Rin groaned in disgust, putting on the button-down shirt with jerky movements. "I hate getting dressed up."

"I know," Makoto sighed, rolling his sleeves up, "But it's a nice event. So we have to look our best."

"Yeah, yeah," Rin mumbled, buttoning up his shirt then tucking it into his pants. He turned to look at Makoto and paused, feeling heat shoot down his spine at the sight of Makoto in his glasses in a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

_Fuuuuuck_, he looked _reeeeeally_ hot.

"Ah, you look nice," Makoto said with a gentle smile, and Rin opened and closed his mouth in a desperate attempt to form words.

"You look really hot," he finally blurted, then covered his mouth when Makoto gave him a look of surprise.

"Oh…Uh, thank you," Makoto laughed nervously, his cheeks turning pink, "Um, we should probably get going now…"

"Yeah, let's go," Rin mumbled, grabbing Makoto's hand as they left Rin's bedroom.

-xxx-

The arrived at the art exhibit, looking around in awe at all the art. They ran into Rei, Nagisa, and Nitori staring up at a particularly large painting done by an oil painting major.

"This is huge," Nagisa said quietly.

"It is beautiful," Rei added, admiring the portrait of cherry blossom trees.

"Did you guys find Haru yet?" Makoto asked, tearing his eyes away from the painting to look at his friends.

"Not yet," Nitori replied.

"Let's go then," Makoto urged, pushing his friends along.

Haru's portfolio was on display towards the back of the hall, and he raised his hand and waved his friends over.

"Haru!" Makoto said brightly, admiring Haru's photos, "Your photos look great!"

"Thank you," he said quietly, "Feel free to look as long as you like."

The title of Haru's body of work was "Friendship", and the theme of it was "people who I am close to".

There were black and white photos as well as color, arranged in a perfect circle. Rin took his time to admire each photo individually.

The first photo he saw was of Makoto laying on the couch at his house, with Kabocha standing on his chest and sniffing at his mouth, which was pursed into a kiss. He chuckled softly as his eyes drifted to the next photo.

The next photo was of Nagisa. He was at Makoto and Haru's coffee table, his mouth opened slightly as if he was talking, his chin resting in his palm while his other hand was holding a pencil He must have been doing homework. A half-eaten piece of strawberry shortcake sat next to him.

Rin's eyes trailed downwards to another photo. It was a picture of Nitori, Rei, and Nagisa. Rei was standing in the middle with Nitori to the left and Nagisa to the right. Nitori was flashing a peace sign and smiling, his arm wrapped around Rei's, and Nagisa was doing the same, winking, while Rei stood with a sheepish grin on his face. Rin remembered it, it was taken at his house during a study session.

The next picture was also at a study session at his house. It was a picture of Makoto, Nitori, and himself sitting at the coffee table. Nitori was leaning over towards Rin, holding a piece of paper. Rin remembered he had been helping Nitori with his English homework. He could see half of Makoto on the right side of the photo, his chin resting in his palm.

The next picture was of Nagisa and Rei doing their homework, Nagisa's eyes crinkled closed and his mouth stretched open in a joyous laugh, Rei looking at Nagisa adoringly (seriously, how did those two _not_ notice how in love they were earlier?) while Nagisa's hands were stroking Kabocha, who had plopped himself on top of Nagisa's school work.

At the bottom of the circle, there was a picture of Ichigo. She was sitting with her tail curled around her front paws, observing the camera with a cool gaze. Rin made a mental note to ask for a copy of the picture after the exhibit was over.

The next picture was of Rin. It was the picture Haru took of him, when he had lifted his hand in an attempt to shield his face. He did a fairly good job, his hand covering up half his face so you could only see his eyes squinting shut, and part of his frown. Makoto was next to him, tongue sticking out in concentration while he was changing his answer on his English homework. Rin chuckled, remembering that he snapped at Haru after he took the picture.

He heard Makoto let out an 'aww' to his right, and he looked to where Makoto was pointing. It was the picture Haru had taken of Kabocha and Ichigo when they were curled up together on the couch. Kabocha was licking Ichigo's ear, and Ichigo was snoozing away next to him. Rin made another mental note to ask for a copy. Or twelve.

The next picture was when they had their hot pot after midterms. Nagisa was leaning over and trying to steal from Rei's dish. Rei looked like he was shouting, and Makoto was leaning in from the right of the frame and his chopsticks where hovered over the hot pot. He looked like he was sternly telling Nagisa to return to his own dish.

There was a picture of Nagisa and Nitori playing video games, Nitori looking excited and Nagisa looking exasperated. There was a picture of a brunette girl in a bed, the comforter wrapped around her naked torso as she aimed a camera at Haru's, grinning widely. There was a picture of Haru with Kabocha on his shoulders, sniffing at his eye, which was closed. There was a picture of Haru and Makoto, Makoto's head resting on his shoulder, his eyes closed as he laughed, and a hint of a smile on Haruka's lips. There was a picture of Haru and Nagisa; Haru as stoic as ever, flashing two peace signs, while Nagisa flexed his arms next to him, his teeth gritted. There was a picture of Rin and Makoto sharing a kiss on the balcony, and Rin made yet another mental note to kill Haru after asking for a copy. There was a couple pictures of the kittens, and one of Umi-chan, Haru's new kitten, yawning widely.

In the center of the circle, however, was a picture of the whole gang. Haru, Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Nitori, were crowded on Haru and Makoto's couch, grinning at the camera that sat on the coffee table.

Rin smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy and a little gross inside. He reached over to his right and grabbed Makoto's hand, giving it a squeeze. He heard Nagisa sniffle to his left.

"This is beautiful, Haru-chan," he choked out, grabbing Rin's hand.

"Oi, don't hold my hand!" Rin hissed, ripping his hand from Nagisa's grip. Nagisa ignored him and grabbed it again, observing the pictures with a watery smile, his other hand holding Rei's. Nitori chuckled and took Rei's free hand in his own, Haru taking Makoto's hand with a blank look.

"You did a very nice job, Haru-chan," Makoto said, giving him a smile, "We're all very proud of you."

"Thank you," Haru replied, "Thank you to everyone for agreeing to be my subjects."

"No problem, Haruka-senpai," Rei replied, "Anything to further the education of a friend."

"Will everyone stop holding hands now? It's embarrassing and I'm going to leave."

"Don't be like that Rin-chan! You loooove it!" Nagisa hugged him, and then Makoto hugged them, and then everyone was hugging in a big group hug.

"_I'm leaving_," Rin said loudly, trying to break free, "_I'm leaving now, you're all so goddamn embarrassing_."

* * *

HELLO ALL AND WELCOME TO MY DRABBLE SERIES, KITTEN KABOODLES! :D

and with the beginning of this series, comes a drabble that I totally thought of originally for the ending of Cat Connections, BUT I FORGOT TO WRITE IT. So, here it is to start off our drabble series!

So I have a couple ideas already jotted down in my mind and on my phone, AND DO NOT WORRY, makorin sexy times is definitely on that list! (I know you guys want it...you dirty little makorin sluts.)

BUUUUT is there anything else that you wanted to see in Cat Connections but didn't get? I mean, hey, feel free to let me know! So far all I got lined up is around 6 ideas, I think, last time I checked. So yeah!

See you next drabble! Leave a review! (/^_^)/


	2. Boom Clap

warning, smut ahead!

* * *

Makoto is a virgin.

In every single sense of the word.

Rin is convinced that Makoto meets all the criteria to become a saint.

They were sitting on the couch, Rin's legs strewn over Makoto's lap as Makoto read a book for his Japanese lit. class, his highlighter between his lips and a pencil behind his ear. He was wearing his glasses (which should probably be illegal, he was too damn sexy in those black frames), and humming around the highlighter, pausing to use his teeth to hold the cap and pulling the highlighter out, highlighting a few sentences before recapping it and resuming his humming.

Rin folded his arms, pouting a little bit. He knew Makoto had come over to help with homework, but Rin had already finished it, and he was just waiting for Makoto to finish. It was a little boring, yes, but at least he could stare at his handsome boyfriend while he was distracted by his book. He really was a sight for sore eyes.

Makoto took his pencil and made a couple notes in the margins, then put his bookmark in place, closing his book and pulling his highlighter out of his mouth, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Finally," he said, setting the book, highlighter, and pencil down on the coffee table, "I'm done! I'm all yours now." He gave Rin a gentle smile, and Rin flushed, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the silly grin threatening to take over his face.

"Shut up, moron," he snorted, nudging Makoto's knee with the heel of his foot, making the taller boy laugh. Rin took his legs off of Makoto's lap, moving closer to the other so he could press their lips together.

It was quick and sweet, and Rin was usually satisfied with the small kisses, but something felt different today.

"Rin?" Makoto asked as the red head climbed into his lap, his hands automatically going to his hips to steady him. Rin didn't reply, only pressed his lips against Makoto's again, his arms wrapping around his neck. Makoto's eyes slipped shut as he allowed Rin to kiss him, opening his mouth as Rin's tongue ran over his bottom lip.

Rin moved even closer, one of his hands resting on Makoto's jaw, his thumb smoothing over his cheek. He had felt this way for a while now, a kind of hunger boiling just under the surface of his skin. He moaned quietly as he felt Makoto's hands slip underneath his flimsy tank top, his fingers tracing over his abs.

When Rin pulled away, Makoto opened his eyes slowly, seeing the smoldering fire in his eyes, watching as Rin's tongue licked over his lips.

"I want you," Rin said, quiet and rumbling, and Makoto's eyes widened, a shiver shooting down his spine. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, then nodded, leaning forward as Rin dipped his head down to meet Makoto's kiss.

They stayed like that for a while before Rin stood up, holding his hand out to help Makoto off the couch. They made their way to the bedroom, closing the door behind them, Rin tugging Makoto to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked breathlessly, and Makoto nodded, allowing Rin to lay him back against his many pillows (seriously, Rin had like six pillows. Who needs six pillows?) Makoto was nervous, of course, but he trusted Rin, and he wanted to do this…He _really_ wanted to do this. Sure, they had messed around a bit, clumsy handjobs and even clumsier blowjobs, but this was _all the way_. Nagisa had told him it hurt at first, but got a lot better ("And I mean, a _whole_ lot better, Mako-chan. Like, _reaching Nirvana_ better.") But then again, was he going to be on top? On the bottom? Either way was fine, but he didn't want to hurt Rin.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Rin asked, giving Makoto a soft smile, "You look like you're constipated."

"N…No! I-I'm fine!" Makoto said, waving his hands, "I-I was just thinking…"

"About…?" Rin questioned, leaning down to continue making a mark on Makoto's collarbone.

"Wh-Who's going to top…" Makoto admitted quietly, gasping as Rin's teeth sunk into his skin.

"Do you want me to?" Rin mumbled against his skin, pressing a kiss to the mark his teeth left.

"I-I don't want to hurt you…" Makoto replied, grasping the material of Rin's shirt tightly. Rin chuckled, moving up to kiss Makoto softly.

"You won't hurt me if we do it right," Rin said, "We'll go nice and slow."

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked, giving Rin a concerned look, "If you want, I can be on the bottom this time." Rin shrugged.

"It's alright. I prefer the bottom. And besides," Rin smirked, leaning down to whisper in Makoto's ear, "I really want you inside me."

Makoto gasped, clutching Rin's tank top even tighter, if possible, and eagerly pressed his lips against Rin's when Rin pulled away from his ear to kiss him again.

As much as Rin wanted to hurry up and get to the good stuff, he took his sweet, sweet time, kissing Makoto breathless and leaving sizable hickeys along his chest and shoulders, allowing the other to lift his tank top over his head and toss it onto the floor. Makoto leaned in to bite at Rin's neck, making him gasp and tilt his head to allow for more access. Makoto didn't bite hard enough to leave marks, probably wanting to spare Rin the trouble of covering them up later. He did manage to muster up some courage to leave a mark on his shoulder, making Rin groan. He reached for Makoto's glasses, carefully taking them off and setting them on the nightstand. Makoto blinked, adjusting his vision before running his hands up Rin's back, then run his fingernails downward against his skin.

Rin grunted, moving into the drawer next to his bed to grab lube and condoms. He knew the lube was still good, but the condoms were questionable. He handed Makoto the lube while he checked the expiration date, clicking his tongue thoughtfully.

"Everything okay?" Makoto asked, giving Rin's ass a firm grab, making him gasp.

"Fine," Rin breathed, "Just seeing if these are still good. They are."

"Good," Makoto smiled, "Now come back here and kiss me some more."

"As you wish," Rin chuckled, tossing the box next to Makoto and obeying his order to kiss him again. His fingers danced down Makoto's torso, stopping at the edge of his jeans, then he unbuttoned them and unzipped, Makoto lifting his hips so Rin could tug them down.

"You, too," he mumbled, reaching down to tug at Rin's sweatpants. Rin did the honors and tugged them off himself, throwing them off with Makoto's jeans, leaving them both in their boxers. Makoto's hands gripped his hips, pulling him down to grind their hips together, both of them inhaling sharply at the sensations.

"Mako," Rin huffed, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and rutting his hips against Makoto's, groaning, and Makoto pressed wet kisses all along the other's throat.

"Should we take these off?" he asked, pulling at the elastic of Rin's boxers, letting it snap back against his skin. Rin chuckled then nodded, both of them reaching down to pull them off, tossing them to the side along with the rest of their clothes.

"Do you know how to…?" Rin trailed off, holding up the lube. Makoto blushed brightly and shook his head.

"I-I mean, I did some research, so I get the basic mechanics of it, but…" Makoto looked to the side, biting his lip, "I don't want to hurt you…"

Rin swallowed, fiddling with the bottle, "I…could do it, if you're not comfortable with it?" he suggested, blushing brightly, "B-But I think your fingers are bigger than mine…s-so it might be better if you do it?"

"I…" Makoto steeled his determination, nodding and taking the lube from Rin, "Just…Try to relax, okay?"

"Of course," Rin smiled, giving Makoto a gentle kiss, "I trust you."

Makoto coated his fingers with lube, letting it warm up before moving his hand to Rin's entrance.

"Ready?" At Rin's nod, he rubbed his first finger against the puckered hole, then slowly slipped his finger inside.

It was _hot_ inside Rin, and _tight_, and Rin was making tiny little whimpering sounds, and Makoto wondered if he would pass out. He carefully moved his finger in and out until Rin was moving his hips to meet his thrusts, and he pulled out his first finger, coming back to press a second finger in.

Rin gasped, and Makoto almost pulled away, but Rin nodded for him to keep going, pushing his hips down onto Makoto's fingers. Makoto continued to stretch Rin open, slowly scissoring his fingers and watching the way Rin's face contorted in pleasure. He swallowed thickly, continuing his actions, watching Rin bite his lips to muffle his moans.

"You okay?" Makoto whispered, and Rin nodded, "You ready for another one?" Rin nodded again, licking his sore lips, clutching Makoto's shoulders as he inserted a third finger. Makoto stilled his hand, allowing Rin to accommodate to the feeling, and then Rin breathed out an "I'm okay", and Makoto began to move his fingers again.

Rin suddenly jerked and moaned loudly, Makoto nearly pulling his fingers out in surprise. He pressed against the same spot he brushed against before, Rin exhaling harshly, impatiently thrusting his hips against Makoto's fingers.

"I'm ready," Rin breathed, leaning down press kisses against Makoto's face, "I'm ready now, so please…"

Makoto nodded, stretching out his fingers one more time before removing them, Rin fumbling with the box of condoms, pulling one out and ripping the foil. They paused for a moment, then Rin handed him the condom, and Makoto took it with clumsy fingers, carefully rolling it over himself. He grabbed the lube again and coated himself, rubbing the excess onto Rin's entrance.

"Um," Makoto began, "Do you want to? Um…I mean…Do you want to ride me? Or…?" Rin chuckled at Makoto's red cheeks, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Sure," he agreed, positioning himself over Makoto's dick, "Okay?" he asked, and Makoto nodded, cupping Rin's face in his hands and pulling him in for a slow kiss. Rin guided Makoto towards his entrance and Rin inhaled sharply, slowly sinking down.

'_I'm going to pass out_,' Makoto thought, and he watched with shallow breath as he sunk into Rin inch by agonizing inch. When Rin bottomed out, Makoto exhaled harshly, looking up at Rin's face.

"Are you alright?" he managed to choke out, and Rin gave him a shaky nod in return, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Just need a minute…You're so big." Makoto blushed, squeezing Rin's hand.

They stayed like that for a moment, Rin steadying his breathing before slowly bringing his hips up. Makoto's breath hitched, his free hand roving over Rin's thigh, and resting on his hip. Rin sank back down, letting out a tiny moan, squeezing Makoto's hand again.

"Rin," Makoto sighed, running his thumb over the boy's bottom lip, "You're so beautiful."

Rin blushed, leaning down to kiss Makoto so he'd shut up with all that embarrassing sappy shit. It was languid and wet, matching the slow pace Rin had set with his thrusts down onto Makoto. Then Rin hit that spot that Makoto had found earlier, and his head dropped down onto Makoto's chest with a low cry.

"_Mako_," Rin groaned, "_Fuck me_."

Rin let out a surprised yelp as Makoto turned them over, Rin's head hitting the pillows. Makoto buried his face into Rin's neck, nipping at the skin there as he began to thrust into Rin, faster and harder than the soft, gentle pace that had been set earlier.

"Oh _God_," Rin moaned, his nails digging into Makoto's shoulder blades, the boy above him hissing at the contact, "Fuck, _Makoto_-!"

Makoto continued to press open-mouthed kisses along Rin's neck, moving to his shoulders to bite and suck purple bruises into his skin. Rin continued to chant his name like a prayer as he thrust into him, feeling his release approaching.

"Rin," Makoto panted, kissing his cheek, "Rin, I'm cl-close…"

"Me too," Rin moaned as Makoto hit his sweet spot again, "Me too, Mako, I'm so close-!"

Rin whimpered as Makoto continued to thrust into his sweet spot over and over and _over, _crying out when Makoto's hand wrapped around his neglected cock. He came after three pumps with a cry of Makoto's name, and Makoto grunted in his ear and his hips stilled against Rin's.

They stayed like that for a moment, coming down from their post orgasmic highs and trying to regulate their breathing. Makoto pulled away, taking the condom off and throwing it away, then grabbing a couple tissues to clean himself and Rin up.

"Thanks," Rin sighed, curling closer to Makoto and sighed again, completely content, "That was amazing."

"Mhm," Makoto hummed, hugging Rin against his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Makoto."

They began to doze, only to be woken up by Ichigo scratching and meowing at the door.

* * *

WOW writing smut is hard and exhausting Dx

BUT HERE! IT! IS! DA MAKORINS! I wanted to write this like a million times more awkward but hehehehehe I figured they had suffered enough :p Also the title of this drabble comes from the song Boom Clap by Charli XCX because I can't stop listening to it?

I'M SO TIRED. I'm so so so tired. I ate too much turkey at dinner today. I have no idea what's going to be next in this series of drabbles. Maybe something with Haru in it? Or I had an idea for a story with Ren and Ran and their new kitten. HMM...Choices, choices!

Hope you enjoyed the makorin SMUT! (/^_^)/ please leave a review, and I'll see you next drabble!


	3. A Day in the Life of Spots

"Good morning, Spots!"

I'm rustled from my slumber as a gentle hand stroked my fur. I let out a meow, shaking my out my fur and stretching out.

"Hehe, he's so cute," I lick my lips and meow at the other small human in the bed across from the one I slept in that night.

'_Good morning, small humans!_' I rubbed against the girl in the bed, '_Let's have lots of fun today!'_

Good morning! My name is Spots.

I'm a kitten that belongs to the Tachibana family. There's a big male human called Dad, a big female human called Mom, and two little humans called Ren and Ran. I mostly hang around with Ren and Ran, but some days they disappear for a while, so I get to hang around with Mom.

I followed Ren and Ran into the bathroom, using the litter box while they put weird sticks into their mouth to create foam. It was a weird ritual, but I would wait patiently at their feet while they did it.

The two of them wandered out of the bathroom and I followed, trotting down the stairs next to them, stretching when I reached the end of the stairwell. I meowed up at Ren, rubbing against his legs, making him stumble a little.

"Spots!" he giggled, walking into the kitchen where his parents were.

'_Good morning, Mom and Dad!_' I rub against Mom's legs, '_I'm hungry!_'

"Good morning, you two," Dad said, setting down his paper to hug the twins, and I sat down in front of my food bowl and meowed.

"Ran, it's your turn to feed Spots!" Ren said as he climbed into his seat, and Ran huffed, trotting over to me and picking up my food bowl. I meowed and meowed and meowed; I'm hungry, hungry, _hungry_!

"Here you go!" Ran cooed, placing the bowl of food back down next to my water dish.

'_Thanks for the meal!'_ I hurriedly eat my breakfast, the Tachibanas sitting down and eating their breakfast as well.

After breakfast, I plopped down and groomed myself, licking my chops and my paws. It's hard work being this handsome!

"C'mon you two, you're going to be late!" Mom scolded, and I perked up and trotted to the door as the family got ready to leave.

"Bye-bye, Spots! We'll be back home soon to play!" Ran called, waving to me, and Ren waved as well, being ushered out the door by Dad.

"Well," Mom smiled down at me, "Looks like it's just you and me for the rest of the afternoon!"

I licked my lips again. I'm ready for a nap!

-xxx-

The living room is really warm during the day. They have lots of big windows that let in the sun. Sometimes I like to sit and watch the birds outside, but today I decided that it would be nice to be lazy.

Until a squirrel came and started grooming itself right in front of the window.

I sat up immediately and stared at it.

A _squirrel_. On _my_ turf? I don't think so!

I crouched down, getting ready to pounce. I waited until the squirrel was cleaning at its belly, then..._Attack!_

My nose hit the glass with a painful _'thunk'_, but it succeeded to make the squirrel jump and sprint away.

It hurt, but at least I taught that squirrel a lesson!

"What are you doing, Spots?" Mom asked, and I looked at her briefly before looking back outside.

'_I'm protecting my turf, Mom!_' I licked my lips and watch the birds in the birdbath, '_You wouldn't understand, since you're a human_.'

"Ah, watching the birds," she giggled, leaning down to scratch behind my ears, "Protecting the house. What a good little kitten!"

'_Uwaaah! Maybe you _do_ understand!'_

-xxx-

I got to sit on the counter while Mom was making dinner. She even fed me little bits of the meat she was cooking.

'_Tasty! Mom, it's tasty!_' I chewed on the piece of meat happily, and she smiled at me.

My ears perked up as I heard the front door open.

'_Ren and Ran are back!_' I licked my lips after I finished the meat, jumping off the counter and quickly trotting to the front door, meowing on my way over.

"Spots!" Ren greeted me happily, stroking my head. I purred happily, rubbing against the two of them, meowing all the while.

'_I missed you, small humans!_' I looked up at them as the dropped their belongings, and Ran giggled.

"Moooom?" she called, "Is it okay to play with Spots for a little bit before we do homework?"

"…Alright," Mom called from the kitchen, "But only for a little while! Then you should do your homework!"

The two smaller humans cheered, Ran picking me up carefully and taking me to the living room.

-xxx-

Playing with the twins is always my favorite part of the day. They always manage to find random toys for us to play with.

But sometimes while we're playing, a little, bright dot appears on the floor.

And I have to chase it. I _have_ to! Where did it come from? Why can't I ever _catch it?_

I frantically try and catch the dot with my paws, and just when I think I have it, it appears next to my closed paws.

How does it _do _that?!

"Ren, Ran, dinner time!" Mom called from the other room, and the twins groaned in unison.

The dot mystically disappeared.

I paused, ears twitching as I stared at the spot it was last at.

…Where did it _GO_?!

-xxx-

"Alright, that's enough TV," Mom said, "Time for bed!"

"Awww, Moooom, we're not tiiiiired," Ren whined, and I meowed, agreeing with him.

Then my jaw cracked open with a yawn, betraying my earlier protest. I guess I _was_ tired.

"Spots begs to differ," Dad laughed, "C'mon, all three of you, time for bed."

Ren and Ran whined and complained, but they relented and left the couch, and I followed them diligently, grooming myself as they foamed up their mouths again.

I jumped into Ren's bed that night, curling up on his chest.

"Good night, Spots," he whispered, kissing my head, and I meowed quietly, purring as my eyes drifted shut.

'_Good night, small humans_,' I let out a breath through my nose, '_Let's play lots more tomorrow!_'

* * *

HELLO WOW IT'S BEEN A HOT MINUTE, HASN'T IT?

this drabble was giving me a lot of trouble, I just wanted to write about Spots being cute with his new family...IDK WHY IT TOOK ME 5 MILLION YEARS TO DO SO. ...actually it was because I started another drabble series on my AO3 account. It's a Haikyuu! story. Y'all should go check it out if you like Haikyuu! Link to my AO3 is in my bio (/^_^)/

UMMM for the next drabble, I'm either thinking a Haru story, or Reigisa. I'm not sure though!

See ya next drabble!


	4. Partners In Crime

"N-Nagisa-kun…"

Rei sighed, running his fingers through Nagisa's blonde hair. Nagisa hummed in response, his tongue running up Rei's length before his mouth engulfed the tip, and Rei moaned appreciatively, his head falling back onto his pillow.

Nagisa smirked, pulling away to lick his lips. He slowly pumped his hand up and down, tonguing the slit, reveling in the way Rei's legs quivered.

While Nagisa was thoroughly enjoying himself, he couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion that they were being watched.

He glanced over to the left, and caught a glimpse of something, and he pulled away to fully look, only to see Hikari staring at the two of them, looking very unamused.

"Hika-chan, go away," Nagisa hissed, shooing her with his free hand, but she ignored him, deciding that now, while Nagisa had Rei's dick in his hand and mouth, was a perfect time to hop onto Rei's chest and begin settling down.

"H-Hikari!" Rei yelped, and Nagisa scowled, trying to pick Hikari up to throw her out the door, but her claws remained embedded in Rei's t-shirt, meowing defiantly. Rei sighed, "You might as well just leave her there, Nagisa-kun. She's not going anywhere."

"But Rei-chan…!" Nagisa whined, and Rei shrugged his shoulders.

"We can…continue this another time, yes?" he gave Nagisa soft smile, and Nagisa pouted, moving up from Rei's lap to curl up next to him, scratching behind Hikari's ears.

"Fine."

-xxx-

"Rei-chan," Nagisa breathed, grabbing at his t-shirt, "I need you."

Rei nodded, the two of them stumbling into their room. Their kisses were messy, wet, and_ desperate_; it had been a couple weeks since they had done anything like this, school and work getting in the way.

"Wait, Nagisa-kun-!" Rei caught him before he could sit on the bed, and he turned to look and found Hikari and Miyako curled up next to each other, napping peacefully right in the middle of the bed.

Nagisa stared in disbelief, then sighed.

"Never mind," he mumbled, knowing Rei didn't have the heart to just toss the sleeping kittens out of the room. "Let's do something else then, Rei-chan."

-xxx-

Nagisa was lounging around in bed, reading a book for his English class. His highlighter was balanced on his upper lip, while his pencil was holding his place in the book. Hikari and Miyako were cuddling on either side of him, purring away contentedly. When they weren't being annoying, they were really cute.

They were also crucial to Nagisa's plot.

Rei had the problem of being unable to discipline the cats. Nagisa almost couldn't blame him, they were cute, and Rei had argued that it wasn't his place to discipline cats that weren't his. But it was really intruding in their sex life.

So Nagisa thought of a plot.

Rei never really initiated anything between them unless it had been a long time since they had done anything, and it had been a _long_ time since they had done something. Nagisa would purposely use Hikari to continue to cock block (more so than she already did).

"I'm home," Rei called as he walked into the bedroom, and Nagisa turned to look at him, smiling.

"Welcome home, Rei-chan!" he cooed, tilting his head up to meet Rei's gentle kiss, "Be careful, I have the kittens on the bed."

"Of course," Rei smiled, stroking Miyako before settling at his desk to do homework.

'_It has begun,'_ Nagisa thought with a devilish smirk, highlighting a sentence in his book.

-xxx-

Nagisa didn't even need to _plan _the times Hikari would be cock block. She just naturally did it, like when she looked Aiichirou dead in the eye and smacked his cups off the coffee table.

Hikari was the biggest asshole of a cat that Nagisa had ever met. He _knew_ there was a reason he was drawn to her.

Rei had tugged Nagisa down into his lap, and they were kissing enthusiastically, and just as Rei's hands drifted downward, Hikari jumped onto the couch and wormed in between them, meowing and begging to be pet.

"Aww, Hika-chan!" Nagisa cooed, moving off of Rei's lap and sitting down next to him, Hikari moving from Rei's lap to Nagisa's, meowing and purring happily as she was pet. "Who's a cute little baby girl? It's you, Hika-chan! You are!"

Nagisa glanced at Rei, who looked a bit miffed at the interruption, but smiled at the scene of Nagisa and Hikari being cute.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?" Rei asked, standing and moving towards the kitchen.

"A water would be nice!" Nagisa chirped, and then he frowned at Hikari, rubbing up and down her body. "Darn. Almost had him, Hika-chan!" he whispered to the kitten, and she peered at him with half lidded eyes.

-xxx-

Nagisa gasped as Rei's teeth sunk into his collar bone.

"R-Rei-chan…!" he breathed, arching his back as Rei's hands roughly groped his ass through his jeans.

Through the haze of ecstasy, Nagisa registered a soft "_thmp_", looking to his right to see Hikari approaching him.

"Ah, Hika-chan!" Nagisa smiled as she came closer, sniffing at his face.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei said sternly, and Nagisa looked back at him, feeling hopeful.

"Yes, Rei-chan?" he asked sweetly, laughing as Hikari decided to lay her head on his neck, cuddling up for a nap.

"…No, never mind," Rei sighed, giving Hikari an exasperated smile, "It's nothing."

Rei got up and left the room, and Nagisa frowned.

"Next time, for sure," he mumbled, and Hikari huffed out a sigh.

-xxx-

"Nagisa-kun," Rei huffed, tugging at his shirt impatiently, "_Nagisa-kun_."

"Hahh, Rei-chan-!" Nagisa groaned as Rei's hands trailed up his shirt.

This time, this time for sure, Rei was definitely going to kick Hikari out of the room. She had perched herself on Rei's desk, watching the two of them carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

_God_, Nagisa loved his cat. He really did.

She pounced onto Nagisa's chest as soon as Rei got his shirt off.

"Hika-chan!" Nagisa laughed, the cat sitting down on him and looking at Rei.

Rei's eyebrows furrowed, and he got off the bed, picking Hikari up and carrying her to the door. He opened the door and set her down outside, closing the door before she could get back in.

"Finally," Nagisa groaned, "I thought you'd _never_ crack."

"And what on Earth is that supposed to mean, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked tersely, moving back onto the bed and hovering over Nagisa, pinning his hands down and attack his neck.

"A-Ah, I mean – ah, _Rei-chan!_" he whimpered, weakly fighting back against Rei's hold, "I-I mean you needed to learn – _oooh_ – how to discipline the cats, kick them out of the room…" Nagisa moaned as Rei's hips grinded into his.

"…I see." Rei replied, then pressed his lips against Nagisa's.

-xxx-

Hikari trotted away from the bedroom, feeling extremely pleased with herself as she made her way to Nitori's room.

She meowed upon entering, and Miyako's head popped up from Nitori's bed, and she meowed in response.

Hikari jumped onto the bed, curling up next to the black cat.

"_Mission accomplished_," she purred as she began to groom her little sister.

* * *

I LOVE THAT HIKARI TURNED OUT TO BE THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE OF A CAT it's so great

also, hello. how are you. i hope you are well.

i was away on vacation for a lil bit, but i managed to finish this up and get it up! HAPPY 'BOUT IT.

i think next drabble will be Haru-centric...i have a couple ideas for him, but i'm just not sure which one i'll go with...HMMMMM...HMMMMMMMM...

until next time! ^_^


End file.
